Toadal Drama Island Episode 8 Black Blooper
by ILVGwebmaster
Summary: The eighth script of my former video series, Toadal Drama Island. A crossover between TDI and Mario. If I get enough positive reception I'll post the rest of the episodes after 11.


Toadal Drama Island Episode 8 "Black Blooper"

1. Lakitu: Last time on Toadal Drama Island…

2. Jimmy: We had our most musical challenge yet, when the campers had to write and perform a play!

3. Lakitu: Love was in the air when Boo and Dry Bones preformed an amazing duet of Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me.

4. Jimmy: The Killer Koopas should've been rocking out as well but sadly, a lighting problem cost them the victory.

5. Lakitu: Steve showed a softer side and tried to save Daisy. However, his efforts were useless and she was sent packing.

6. Toad: How is Steve holding up to the elimination of his only friend? Find out today on Toadal. DRAMA. ISLAND!

(Opening Theme plays)

7. Steve: Ugh… I hate this frickin' camp…

(Everyone is watching Steve)

(Confessional)

8. Peach: Steve was really cruel to Daisy! It wasn't nice to yell at her like that, especially when she just got eliminated!

(End; New Confessional)

9. Steve: I don't see what's so surprising… I've hated Daisy from the BEGINNING! She's LOUD! AND ANNOYING and… Funny… and cute… uhh… YOU BETTER CUT THIS OUT TOAD!

(End)

(New Scene; Bobei is arguing with Toad)

10. Bobei: HECK NO! I'm done!

11. Toad: Dude! It's not that bad!

(Shows a circle of fire in the lake full of sea monsters in the middle)

12. Bobei: I'm not frickin' swimming in that!

13. Toad: Then what are we going to do for the challenge?

14. Bobei: I DON'T KNOW! But I'm taking a vacation! Get some new slaves why don't ya?

15. Toad: New slaves huh…? Hehe… I got a plan…

(New Scene; Screaming Shy Guys Cabin)

16. Wario: Ugh… I'M BORED! Wish Waluigi was here… He always knew how to have a good time!

17. Trooper: Well how about we-

18. Wario: NO! I don't want to play any of your stupid nerd games like "Battleship" or "Monopoly"

19. Larry: Hey! I frickin' LOVE Monopoly!

20. Morton: I WANNA PLAY!

21. Wendy: I'll be the car!

22. Larry: Hehe idiot! Everyone knows girls can't drive!

23. Wendy: That is so sexist!

24. Boo: Seriously! Hey Wendy, let's start a GIRLS club!

25. Wendy: Girls rule!

26. Wario: They're rebelling! QUICK! Use the shock collars!

27. Dry Bones: Uh… I don't think you're supposed to put shock collars on girls…

28. Wario: Then man have I been doing things wrong this whole time!

29. Boo: Besides, women should shock collar men. We're obviously the natural born leaders!

30. Mario: Hehe don't make me laugh!

31. Wendy: All Peach needs to do is kiss you and you'll save her sorry butt no matter how stupid King Dad's plans may be! Face it, she owns you!

32. All Males except Dry Bones: Grrr…

33. Toad: Sexist debate over! It's challenge time!

(New Scene; Main Lodge)

34. Toad: Today's challenge is… To become my slaves!

35. Larry: This is only for the girls, right?

(Wendy punches Larry)

36. Toadette: IT'S FOR EVERYONE! RIGHT TOAD?

37. Toad: Y-yes ma'm!

38. Yoshi: -Makes whipping noise-

39. Toad: Anyway, you'll be our servants. Whenever we want a task completed, we'll ask you guys to do it for us! We have five different challenges for you, which I'll get to in a little bit! At the end I'll decide who did best!

40. Iggy: This doesn't seem very camp related…

41. Toad: Dude, in Episode 4 you guys had to shoot each other to death! And NOW you're complaining about things not being campy enough for you? Go clean the bathroom stalls! Or is that not campish enough for you?

42. Iggy: Crap…

43. Roy: So what… We're like slaves now?

44. Ludwig: No more like… eh… Servants!

45. Lemmy: I'd say more like butlers!

46. Blooper: Blubbers…? –Imagines Black Butler-

(Translation: Butler's…?)

47. Toad: Blooper, spin around till I tell you to stop!

(Blooper starts spinning in circles)

48. Toad: Now Roy, refrain from beating up Iggster for the rest of the episode!

49. Roy: OH GOD! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! AHHH!

50. Iggy: Hehe loser!

51. Toad: Didn't I tell you go go clean the bathrooms? Eh whatever, just go over there and bury yourself!

52. Iggy: Aww…

53. Lemmy: Toad! Mess with the other team!

54. Toad: Eh, good call! Bowser, kiss MARIO!

55. Bowser, Mario, and Trooper: NO!

56. Bowser: Why'd you say no Trooper?

57. Trooper: Um… Well… Cuz… Um… Your lips are so tender! Mario might hurt them!

58. Morton: Dude! Stop trying to hide the fact that you want to marry Bowser and have a new Koopaling named Trooper Jr. with him!

59. Toad: KISS!

60. Mario: THIS IS JUST YOUR WAY OF PROMOTING THIS SICK SHIPPING!

61. Toad: Kiss or you won't win this challenge!

62. Bowser and Mario: I frickin' hate Toad… -Kiss-

63. Peach, Wendy, Boo, and Wario: -Squeal-

64. Wario: So freakin' sexy!

65. Bowser: Trooper! MOUTHWASH!

66. Trooper: Yes Si-

67. Toad: NOPE! As of right now you are all MY slaves. That means anybody who's already a slave to another contestant is no longer there servant for the time being!

68. Trooper: NOOOOO! Being Bowser's servant is my LIFE!

69. Toad: Then I seriously suggest that you change up your lifestyle! Dedicating your life to another person is useless! Just ask ILVG…

(Shows ILVG on his computer)

70. ILVGwebmaster: -Sniffle-

71. Toad: All right, we've had our fun. Time to go assign your REAL tasks… Follow me!

72. Iggy: -Underground; Muffled- Guys… I'm still stuck in here…

(New Scene; everyone is standing outside the Main Lodge)

73. Toad: All right, I've assigned you all to jobs! Once I announce them go to your designated locations and get started! On Toilet Duty is Iggy, Lemmy, Larry, and Morton. In the Kitchen is Boo, Dry Bones, Peach, and Petey. On Wardrobe is Wendy, Trooper, and Ludwig. Cleaning is Sheldon, Wario, Yoshi, and Blooper and finally on bodyguard duty is Mario, Bowser, Roy, and Steve.

74. Luigi: What about Weegee?

75. Toad: Go get started!

(New Scene; Toad is with contestants in the bathroom)

76. Larry: Ugh what died in here?

77. Toad: Three Squirrels, a family of bunnies, Michael Jackson-

78. Morton: WOAH WOAH WOAH! STUFF ACTUALLY DIED HERE? OHMAHGAWD!

79. Iggy: Eww…

(New Scene; Contestants are in the Kitchen with Toadette)

80. Toadette: MAKE A MEAL! GO!

82. Dry Bones, Boo, Peach, and Petey: Yes ma'm!

(New Scene; Toad is in his bedroom with contestants)

83. Toad: I pride myself in looking like a frickin' boss… So you need to design me a smokin' outfit to impress the ladies!

(Confessional)

84. Trooper: -Squeal- I've always wanted to design an outfit!

(End)

(New Scene; Dirty Mansion)

85. Bobei: Toad's got a dirty house. Seriously, I KNOW THIS! Luckily for once I'm not the one who has to clean this crap up.

86. Wario: Meh whatever… Bet he has some beer in the fridge!

87. Sheldon: You better work real hard, cretin! Or I'll tell Mario that you were slacking off!

88. Wario: Shut up, man! I don't give a crap about what you have to say to that stupid plumber!

89. Sheldon: I don't think you understand how bad of a situation you're in right now…

(Confessional)

90. Wario: Psh. Stupid Sheldon, tryna' gimme advice. There's one thing he doesn't know and it's that WARIO DOES HE WANTS!

(End)

(New Scene; Body guarding outside of Peach's castle)

91. Toad: Let's just say… I'm beautiful but nonetheless… I have enemies…

92. Mario and Bowser: Wonder why…

93. Toad: Your job is to stop that onslaught of tanks that are trying to attack this castle!

94. Steve: Woah woah woah! I DON'T HAVE ARMS!

95. Toad: Not my problem, bye!

(New Scene; Wardrobe)

96. Ludwig: Bollix! How do I do this? I make machines not stylish outfits…

97. Luigi: Hey, hey, Mr. Mad-Scientist! I know how! I have ideas!

98. Ludwig: I might have to throw in the towel on this one!

99. Luigi: Ugh! How can I make him listen to me…?

(White board is lying on the floor)

100. Luigi: Hmm… Light bulb!

(New Scene; Cleaning. Wario is drinking a beer and laying on the couch as Sheldon works)

101. Sheldon: Plan on helping anytime soon?

102. Wario: YOUR MOM! Ugh… I gotta go drain the lizard…

103. Sheldon: You're not helping yourself! You'll be out next if you don't shape up!

104. Wario: You know who else isn't helping?

105. Sheldon: My mom?

106. Wario: YOUR MOM!

107. Yoshi: Let's whistle while we work!

108. Blooper: Bli blan blibble… blut bli blan bloo bla blarbleblansen…

(Translation: I can't whistle… But I can do the Carameldansen!)

(Music plays and Blooper starts dancing the Carameldansen)

109. Yoshi: Uh…?

(New Scene; Body guarding. Everyone has machine guns)

110. Steve: How the heck are we gonna destroy these tanks Roy?

111. Roy: Just pretend they're Daisy! It'll be easier to destroy them!

112. Steve: D-Daisy…?

(One of the tank's has Daisy's face on it)

113. Steve: Huh?

114. Daisy: Hehe hi best buddy!

115. Steve: … COMEBACK! I'M SORRY! PLEASE COME HERE! I WANT A BIG HUG FROM THE COOLEST PRINCESS IN THE WORLD!

116. Roy: Not what I had in mind!

117. Mario: This gun isn't working! Not enough fire power! Man I wish I was on toilet duty! I'm a plumber for god's sakes!

118. Bowser: Hmm… Fire Power… Mario! Go get me some tacos out of the kitchen!

119. Mario: What am I? A maid?

120. Bowser: JUST GO! I have a plan! Or would you rather lose?

121. Mario: Grr… Fine… But this better work!

(New Scene; Peach)

122. Peach: We should bake a cake!

123. Petey: A carrot cake?

124. Peach: Sure!

125. Petey: And I have a secret ingredient too! –Pulls out a random salt shaker-

126. Peach: Uh Petey… What is that?

127. Petey: It's a surprise! I put it in Monty's food whenever I cook back at home!

128. Peach: But he's a mole… And we're people…

129. Petey: Hehe silly! Girls don't know ANYTHING about cooking…

130. Peach: Petey… You completely reversed that stereotype…

131. Petey: YUMMEH FOOD!

132. Boo: Sooo… Can you cook?

133. Dry Bones: Uh does boiling water count?

134. Boo: Uh haha I don't think so! Don't worry, I bet we'll figure something out!

(New Scene; Toilets)

135. Lemmy: What? WE DON'T HAVE TOILET BRUSHES?

136. Iggy: Now what?

137. Lemmy: -Stares at Iggy's hair- I'm sorry bud… -Grabs Iggy-

138. Iggy: Oh dear!

139. Larry: Ugh… Why'd we get stuck with this job?

140. Morton: We're the two idiots who do nothing but play monopoly and make sexist comments towards Wendy!

141. Larry: Hehe wish she was here. I'd get a kick outta seeing her squirm! She'd never do a job like this! –Impersonates Wendy- Oh no! I can't do this! I'll get muck and gross stuff all over my new shoes!

142. Morton and Larry: Hahaha!

(Boozer and Billy pop out of the toilet and stare and Morton and Larry awkwardly)

143. Morton: Uh…

(They sink back into the toilet)

(New Scene; Wardrobe)

144. Wendy: -Holds up two designs- which looks better?

145. Trooper: I DON'T KNOW! THEY'RE BOTH SO FABULOUS!

146. Ludwig: Wow… For a guy you're sure getting into this!

147. Trooper: I'm a man on the shell but A STRONG WOMAN AT THE CORE!

148. Ludwig: Good to know… Now I'm going to get back to failing miserably at this challenge!

(White board is floating in midair)

149. Ludwig: WOAH! WHAT IS THIS BLACK MAGIC?

(The word "hello" is written on whiteboard)

150. Ludwig: W-who is you?

("Call me… Weegee" Is written on board)

(New Scene; Cleaning. Wario finds a closet)

151. Wario: Woah… Random closet… -Opens door-

(Door opens and then glows with a golden light)

152. Wario: Oh ho ho! YES! That's what I'm talking about baby…

(New Scene; Body guarding)

153. Mario: Here's your tacos… Koopa!

154. Bowser: Om Nom Nom

155. Mario: Why do you need them anyway?

156. Bowser: I need spicy food to get the 'ol flames going!

157. Mario: Hehe… I like your thinking…

158. Bowser: -Breaths fire and burns the tanks-

(New Scene; Cooking)

159. Peach: Seriously what's in there?

160. Petey: Shh! Not a word, Princess!

161. Boo: This soup is turning out great!

162. Dry Bones: Haha yep! You did an AMAZING JOB!

163. Boo: Well I couldn't have done it if you hadn't boiled the water for me!

164. Dry Bones: That was nothing! You were the real chef. B-boo…?

165. Boo: Yeah?

166. Dry Bones: I've been thinking a lot and I… I…

167. Boo: Hehe spit it out you goof!

168. Dry Bones: I… I THINK THE SOUP IS BURNING!

(Soup is on fire)

169. Boo: DARNIT! STUPID SOUP!

170. Toad: -Loud speaker- Attention! Bobei and I are coming to judge your performances on your jobs!

171. Boo: Aww man! Now what?

172. Dry Bones: Uh… Uh… I got an Idea!

(New Scene; Judging Body guarding. Steve and Roy are tied up, holding a white flag)

173. Bobei: Wow. Really guys?

174. Roy: Stupid goomba, you lead them right to us!

175. Steve: Oh sure. Blame it on me! JUST LIKE YOU BLAMED YOUR LAZYNESS ON DAISY IN THE LAST CHALLENGE!

176. Roy: Just get over her, dude! She was ugly anyways…

177. Steve: Take it back… Or you'll regret it…

178. Roy: Sure thing, armless freak!

179. Mario: Fire puke over here killed them all!

180. Toad: You are correct, Mario! And that is why you win this portion of the challenge! It's now 1-0 with the Screaming Shy Guys in the lead!

(New Scene; Toilets Judging. Iggy is covered in grime and muck)

181. Iggy: -Shivering-

182. Lemmy: Look dude I'm sorry okay...?

183. Iggy: -Quickly and out of breath- IT WAS A SMALL AND DIRTY HOLE!

184. Lemmy: I know, I know…

185. Iggy: And it smelt like kitty litter…

186. Lemmy: That's understandable…

187. Toad: Oh god. WILL SOMEBODY GET THIS KID A BATH?

188. Bobei: You poor poor little man… I feel for you…

189. Toad: BOBEI! This is no time to bond with the equally unfortunate! Anyways, Killer Koopas win!

190. Morton: BUT WE CLEANED UP TOO!

191. Toad: But did either of you shove your heads in the toilet?

192. Larry: No…

193. Toad: Exactly!

(New Scene; Wardrobe judging. Trooper and Wendy hold up their white board and shows and exotic outfit)

194. Toad: Eh… Spontaneous but… It's not me.

195. Ludwig: This better work "Weegee"…

(Holds up board, shows a picture of Toad's regular outfit)

196. Toad: PERFECT! It's totally my style…

197. Trooper: Course it is! Cause it's what you always wear!

198. Toad: Exactly!

199. Luigi: If Toad didn't think that his current outfit was the greatest ever than he would've never worn it in the first place!

200. Wendy: That's so unfair, Toad! What do you know about fashion anyway?

201. Toad: 'Scuz me? Hon, I am FABULOUS!

(New Scene; Judging Cooking)

202. Toad: What did you make?

203. Dry Bones: A pot of hot Kool-Aid!

204. Toad: You don't make a pot of Kool-aid…

205. Boo: W-well we did…

206. Toad: I'm not gonna drink it!

207. Dry Bones and Boo: Toad!

208. Toad: NO!

209. Dry Bones and Boo: WE MADE THIS FOR YOU!

210. Toad: Fine… -Drinks- My god… This is… -Eyes grow huge and sparkle- AMAZING!

211. Peach: But wait! You haven't tried our Cake yet!

212. Toad: -Bites- IT'S BEAUTIFUL!

213. Petey: Must've been my secret ingredient!

214. Toad: And that is?

215. Petey: A SECRET!

(Wiggler and Monty are watching from a TV at home)

216. Monty: Dear god no…

217. Wiggler: He's using his secret ingredient!

218. Monty: We must put an end to this… Grab the tractor Wiggler…

219. Wiggler: OH BOY! Adventure time!

(Back in the Kitchen)

220. Toad: Well you both did good but I'm giving it to Boo and Dry Bones to even out the odds!

221. Petey: Aww… I'm gonna go eat the fridge to make myself feel better…

222. Toad: PETEY NO!

(New Scene; Judging cleaning)

223. Toad: Very good cleaning, dudes!

224. Blooper: Blell blip bli bloobin blean bla blo blan blat blibla blooper bloo bli bee.

(Translation: Well if I couldn't clean a house then what kind of Blooper would I be?)

225. Sheldon: I think I should win since I did a job by myself just as well as they did together!

226. Toad: By yourself?

227. Sheldon: Yeah! Wario ran off awhile ago and left me to clean alone!

228. Toad: While you may have out did them alone, but as a team you guys didn't work very hard since one of your teammates was being lazy. Therefore, your team loses the final part and the Killer Koopas WIN THE BUTLER CHALLENGE!

229. Yoshi and Blooper: -Cheer-

(Wario Returns)

230. Sheldon: Lazy scumbag…

231. Wario: Whatever… Loser…

(Confessional)

232. Wario: Everyone wants to vote me out… Unfortunately, little do they know… I'm UNTOUCHABLE!

(End)

(Flashback; Shows that Wario found a pile of Golden Immunity Mushrooms behind the closet door)

233. Wario: Hehe, time to even the odds!

(New Scene; Trooper, Bowser, and Wario)

234. Bowser: I say we take a chance and try voting Sheldon this time around? Objections?

235. Wario: Whatever, I'm gonna go eat… -Walks off chuckling-

236. Trooper: Ya know if he doesn't stop being so lazy I might vote HIM out…

237. Bowser: But where would that get us…? Good luck bud. It's gonna be one of us three…

(Campfire Ceremony)

239. Toad: Now here we go… Boo… Dry Bones… Larry… Wendy… Morton… Trooper…Mario… Bowser… The last mushroom goes to…

(Zooms in and out of Wario and Sheldon)

240. Wario: ME! CAUSE I USE MY IMMUNITY SHROOM! Haha!

241. Sheldon: UNFAIR!

242. Toad: Nope, The last goes to Sheldon!

243. Wario: Huh… But I-

244. Toad: You cheated and stole our immunity idols! They don't take effect unless I actually put them into the game…

245. Wario: Sooo?

246. Toad: That's just a useless prop!

247. Wario: DARNIT!

248. Sheldon: Bout time you left, our team doesn't need a lazy butt like you!

249. Wario: YOU FUNGUS FREAK! I'LL KI- -Gets shot with many tranquilizer bullets-

(Wakes up on a boat with Waluigi)

250. Wario: Waluigi…?

251. Waluigi: W-Wario…

(Both start kissing)

249. Toad: EW! WORST FIRST KISS SCENE EVER!

(Ending Theme Plays)


End file.
